Me And My feeling
by Nene Zura' no Uchikaze
Summary: "Kalau Si pantat ayam itu yang menjadi Pangerannya dan Sakura yang menjadi Putrinya lalu aku jadi apa, setannya gitu!" pikir Hinata kesal.
1. Chapter 1

Me And My Feeling's

**Summary : **"Aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu, tapi kenapa harus Sakura gadis yang kau cintai Sasuke ?" AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : ...? x Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...Zura polos gak bisa buat yang M *digampar* XD

Naruto : 18 tahun

Hinata : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 18 tahun

Sakura : 17 tahun

Gaara : 18 tahun

Sisanya menyesuaikan ^^

Let's Read

.

.

.

)))0000(((

*Brukkk...!

Gadis berambut indigo dengan segera memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh akibat insiden tabrakan barusan, sedangkan tersangka berambut raven gelap hanya memandang miris gadis indigo yang sepertinya masih sibuk memunguti satu per-satu buku-bukunya.

"Kau bodoh, lain kali gunakan matamu !"

*Jlebbb...!

Sederetan kata-kata 'manis' yang meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir sexy -Author dipaksa- pemuda berambut raven itu sukses 'menyentuh' dasar terdalam hati gadis Hyuuga berambut Indigo ini. Padahal baru saja ayahnya dari Paris menelfon gadis keturunan asli Hyuuga ini dan mau tak mau menguras lebih air matanya melepas rasa rindunya pada ayah yang paling ia sayangi itu. Yah, Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata ini memang kini tengah berada di Jepang yang sangat-sangat jauh dari kota kelahirannya Paris, tapi bagaimana lagi sekolahnya masih harus terus berlanjut disini. Sekarang Tuhan pasti tidak adil mempertemukan gadis Hyuuga ini dengan pria berambut raven, bermata onyx dan...

"Ughhhr... tampannya!" seketika gadis Hyuuga ini merona saat pandanganya bertemu dengan mata onyx yang seakan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Terpesona. Hn?" ucap angkuh pemuda keturunan Uchiha bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke anak kedua dari salah satu pengusaha paling sukses di Asia –termasuk Hyuuga-. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih saja mematung dengan wajah merona, sepertinya gadis Hyuuga satu ini sudah mulai berhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ternyata, benar-benar bodoh !" seringai jail kini terpampang jelas diwajah tampan –SEKALI LAGI Author terpaksa- Uchiha Sasuke saat tiba-tiba saja rona di wajah gadis itu menghilang, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa gadis ini akan menjadi sangat menarik nantinya.

"Uhh... Aku tidak bodoh tau!" sungut Hinata kesal pada seseorang tak dikenal yang baru saja menabrak sekaligus menghinanya membuat seringa jail Uchiha itu semakin lebar saja.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan gadis lugu bin tolol yang menarik, Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih uring-uringan.

"Dasar BEBEK JELEK, udah jelek SOMBONG lagi !" ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap tajam dirinya.

Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis kiri Hinata. Penyebabnya, mungkin karena matahari yang semakin terik saja atau... karena pemuda super SEXY yang kini tengah mengunci tubuhnya. Oh, wajah Hinata benar-benar bagaikan kepiting rubus mengingat bagaimana posisinya sekarang, apalagi wajah dingin dengan mata kelam yang terus memandangnya membuat rona di pipinya semakin jelas terlihat saja. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan pemuda dihadapannya tersebut, sayangnya wajah Hinata malah semakin memerah saat dirasakannya napas berat Sang pemuda Uchiha itu menyapu lehernya.

"Umm...!" Ingin sekali Hinata memaki-maki pria yang sama sekali tak ia kenal itu namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya rintihan lembut yang membuat seringai jahil Uchiha semakin lebar saja.

"Kau!" Hinata menahan napas saat ujung hidung pemuda itu sedikit menempel pada lehernya. "Berani-beraninya memanggilku seperti itu hmm...!" entah apa yang tengah Hinata pikirkan sekarang, namun yang pasti suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat-sangat menggoda ditelinganya. "Kau, akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal... Hyuuga!" lanjut pemuda itu sukses membuat tubuh Hinata semakin menegang saja.

"A... aku!" bahkan untuk berbicara saja Hinata tak mampu. Apa ini yang dimanakan jerat pesona Uchiha yang terkenal itukah?

"Jadi, rupanya kau benar-benar menantangku !" dirasakan pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit menghela napas. "Jangan salahkan aku dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya karena... telah berani menghina seorang UCHIHA SASUKE !" Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke sedikit menyentaknya, rasanya ingin sekali air yang sudah menumpu dimatanya itu berjatuhan untuk membasahi pipi dengan rona pink pekat.

)))0000(((

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata mencoba mengambil segelas air putih mencoba menenangkan sejanak pikirannya yang sangat kacau sejak tadi atau lebih tepatnya setelah bertemu pemuda tampan berambut bebek super garang itu.

"Kau kenapa Hinata, wajahmu terlihat pucat?" tiba-tiba seorang datang menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam sebari memegang gelas miliknya, perhatiannya kini tertuju penuh pada sesosok gadis mungil dengan balutan mini dress berwarna pink senada dengan warna rambutnya, gadis itu memakai sepatu merah marun yang terlihat sangat pas untuk membalut kaki jejangnya, tak lupa goresan make up di wajahnya semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya membuat semua mata lelaki tertuju padanya.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Aku, hehe malam ini aku akan pergi kencan dengan seseorang. Akh, dia sangat tampan Hinata!" ucap Sakura sebari tersenyum membayangkan wajah teman kencannya yang katanya tampan itu sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut membayangkan wajah seseorang yang akan menjadi teman kencan teman sekamarnya ini bahkan Hinata sudah bisa menebak siapa teman kencan Sakura itu Sabaku no Gaara mungkin atau Akasuna no Sasori mungkin juga...

Tok...Tok...Tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang langsung sisambut dengan antusias oleh Sakura tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti lalu menengok ke arah Hinata berada.

"Hinata tolong kau bukakan pintunya yah! Aku yakin itu pasti 'teman'ku tapi sepertinya aku meninggalkan sesuatu jadi!" kata Sakura dengan wajah memohan membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya, ia yakin Sakura hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya kemudian bercermin untuk memastikan kembali penampilannya

"Iya tapi jangan lama-lama Sakura-chan!" Hinata menjawab bosan sebari berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Hinata menyibak sedikit jendela mencoba melihat siapakah gerangan teman kencan Sakura, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya bayangan pria yang tengah berdiri diluar. Penasaran Hinata segera membukakan pintu dan...

Hinata terbelalak melihat apa yang ada didepannya itu. "Tidak salah lagi, dia yang tadi pagi bukan?" batin Hinata.

"Kau ini pembantunya Sakura yah?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya saat melihat Hinata dengan raut wajah yang menurutnya super-duper bloon itu.

Melihat Hinata yang masih saja terdiam, dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa Sasuke masuk kedalam meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya mungkin.

Tersadar dari lamunanya Hinata segera menyusul Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya memasuki rumah orang, sialnya begitu sampai diruang tengah Hinata malah mendapati Sakura yang tengah mencium ganas Sasuke dan pemandangan itu sangat-sangat mengganggu Hinata sedangkan Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah menahan malu dan kesal. Hinata sadar sih Sasuke itu memang -sangat- tampan tapi kelakuannya itu lho, datang tiba-tiba udah gitu pake segala menghina yang punya rumahnya lagi trus dengan seenaknya nyelonong aja masuk ke rumah orang. Akh, rasanya Hinata sudah sangat-sangat 'meledak'.

_Bersambung_

Heiiiii... aku gak tau pic ini bagus apa engak tapi mohon maklum aja yah hehe...pemula ^^

Yoooooooo Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Me And My Feeling's

**Summary : **"Andai aku bisa menjadi seperti Sakura?" "Sayangnya aku memang tidak pantas untuk orang sepertimu Sasuke, kau terlalu sempurna!" AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : ...? x Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...Zura polos gak bisa buat yang M *digampar* XD

Naruto : 18 tahun

Hinata : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 18 tahun

Sakura : 17 tahun

Gaara : 18 tahun

Sisanya menyesuaikan ^^

**N** : Iya makasih udah mau baca pic ini :D

**SasuHina-caem** : hmm gmn yah, gak playboy sih Cuma sedikit kurang setia XD and yuup Sasu bakal Sama Hina ! makasih udah baca...

**Uchihyuu nagisa** : makasih akh tapi kadang-kadang Nene juga kurang teliti tapi makasih udah mau baca pic Nene ^^

**SasuhinaLovers** : Nasibnya bakal lebih baek dari yang lalu-lau -mungkin- hehehe...makasih udah mo baca pic Nene :D

**Shyoul Lavaen** : egak kok Sasu blon kenal sama Hina tapi baru kenal and udah dari sono mungkin sipatnya emang demen ngegoda hina hehe...iya moga chap depan Nene bisa lebih teliti lagi. Makasih udah mau baca pic Nene ^^

**Demikooo** and **Shin Ri Aoki** and **I ** : ini udaah, makasih udah mo baca pic Nene ^^

**Yoshioka Yuko** : iya ini udah... hehe ketawa sih boleh tapi jangan ketawa sendirian lho ntr dikira kurang normal -piss- makasih udah mo baca pic nene ^^

**Hime** : Iyah hehe makasih udah baca pic Nene ^^

.

.

.

Hinata sadar sih Sasuke itu memang -sangat- tampan tapi kelakuannya itu lho, datang tiba-tiba udah gitu pake segala menghina yang punya rumahnya lagi trus dengan seenaknya nyelonong aja masuk ke rumah orang. Akh, rasanya Hinata sudah sangat-sangat 'meledak'.

Let's Read

.

.

.

)))0000(((

Drrtttt... Drrrt...Drrrt

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya saat sebuah getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya berdering menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang menelponnya. Dengan malas Hinata menekan tombol yes dari ponsel ungunya itu.

"Halo!" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"Iya ini siapa?" dengan malas Hinata menjawab sapaan si penelpon seadanya.

"Pagi sayang, kamu lagi ngapain?" ucap seseorang diseberang sana membuat Hinata menatap aneh layar ponselnya itu.

"Ano, maaf ini dengan siapa yah?" Hinata berusaha bertanya sesopan mungkin pada si penelpon.

"Lho, ini dengan Haruno Sakura bukan?" tanya balik si penelpon.

"Bukan Ini dengan Hyuuga Hinata, ini dengan siapanya Sakura-chan?" mood Hinata langsung saja turun saat mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya itu ternyata mencari Sakura.

'Sakura lagi, Sakura lagi!' batin Hinata kesal.

"Oh, bisa panggilkan Sakuranya. Ini dengan pembantunya Sakura yang tadi malam yah?" seringai jahil kini terukir jelas diwajah si penelpon di seberang sana.

"Hah, maksud?" mood Hinata semakin turun saat mendengar ucapan si penelpon. "Rese banget sih. Udah salah sambung, pake nyuruh-nyuruh segala, sekarang malah bilang aku pembantunya Sakura lagi. Siapa sih, pagi-pagi bikin emosi aja!" batin Hinata udah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas panas.

"Ini aku Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang panggilkan Sakuranya!" perintah Sasuke membuat Hinata makin menjadi-jadi.

"Gak mau, lagian aku ini bukan pembantunya Sakura. Lagipula dari mana kamu dapet nomor aku?" jawab Hinata sebari menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Ya sudah. Tadinya aku kira kau ini pembantunya Sakura, habis cocok banget sih... haha. Jangan lupa simpan nomor teleponku!" ucapnya sebelum...

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Brakkkk...

Saking kesalnya Hinata melempar ponsel mungil berwarna ungu ke bantal tidurnya pelan. Baginya yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu musibah, bisanya Cuma bikin panas ati aja. Hinata gak habis pikir kenapa sih orang yang namanya diawali dengan huruf S yang disusul dengan huruf A kemudian S juga U dan K ditambah E udah hampir 24-jam bikin Hinata kesel banget.

Dengan malas Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan dan dilihatnya Sakura sudah berpakaian rapi ketimbang dirinya yang masih menggenakan piyama tibur berwarna ungu bergambar kelinci juga tak lupa sepasang sandal dengan boneka kelinci yang bertengger manis di kakinya. Hinata mulai mengolesi rotinya dengan selai cokelat yang ada di atas meja makan dengan santainya kemudian menduduki salah satu kursi dan mulai mengunyah roti berselai cokelat dengan hikmat.

"Umm, Hinata boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Hinata berhenti mengunyah rotinya.

"Minta tolong tentang apa Sakura-chan?" jawab Hinata semanis mungkin.

"Kau mau tidak menemaniku jajan-jalan sebentar, aku janji tidak akan lama Hinata!" pinta -paksa- Sakura dengan wajah memohan sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

)))0000(((

'Menyebalkan' mungkin itu yang ada dalam pikiran gadis Hyuuga satu ini. Bagaimana tidak sedari tadi dia dan Sakura atau lebih Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe Shinobi milik Hatake Kakashi yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari puluhan mantan Haruno Sakura. Hinata yakin cara pandang para pengunjung kafe ini berbeda untuknya dan untuk Sakura. Si Cantik dan Si Buruk rupa, mungkin menurut Hinata itu yang mereka pikirkan saat melihat dia duduk bersama dengan Sakura.

Dilihat dari penampilan Sakura saja membuat Hinata semakin minder apalagi saat jalan berdua dengan sahabatnya itu. Bagi Hinata hidup Sakura itu sangat sempurna. Cantik, oh bahkan Sakura itu lebih dari kata cantik. Pendamping hidup, pliss deh diluar sana bahkan banyak sekali pria-pria tampan yang rela mengantri hanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Sakura walau dari kejauhan. Sedangkan Hinata dengan tampang yang menurutnya itu sangat buruk siapa yang mau mengantri hanya untuk dapat memandang wajahnya, kalaupun ada Hinata kurang yakin apakah orang itu masih mormal atau abnormal.

"Sasuke-kun sini!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura bersuara sebari melambaikan tangan pada seseorang dibelakang Hinata.

"Sayang maaf aku sedikit terlambat, masalahnya tadi hujan lebat jadi aku menunggu sampai hujannya reda dulu baru aku kesini!" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya membuat Sakura luluh dalam sekejap.

"Akh, iya tidak masalah Sasuke-kun. Kalau kamu kehujanan karena memaksakan diri untuk kesinikan kamu bisa sakit nantinya, akukan tidak mau melihat kamu sakit!" ucap Sakura mendramatisir sedangkan Hinata yang menyadari kebohongan Sasuke hanya membeo melihat Sakura yang ternyata percaya dengan alasan Sasuke tadi, seingat Hinata dari tadi tidak turun hujan bahkan cuasa sore ini cukup panas menurutnya.

Sasuke segera duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah Sakura kemudian merangkulnya mesra membuat semua pengunjung kafe memandang takjub dan iri tentunya, mereka terlihat seperti pangeran yang datang untuk menjemput putrinya.

"Kalau Si pantat ayam itu yang menjadi Pangerannya dan Sakura yang menjadi Putrinya lalu aku jadi apa, setannya gitu!" pikir Hinata kesal.

"Tumben sayang kamu bawa pembantu kamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang masih tertempel dibibirnya sebari menatap Hinata yang tengah mengembungkan kedua pipinya gemas.

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata sayang, teman sekamarku bukan pembantuku!" ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata.

"Habis wajahnya sangat cocok untuk menjadi pembantumu sayang!" ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa saat melihat wajah Hinata yang merah merona menahan emosi. "Sayang rencananya kamu ingin pergi kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan takut-takut Hinata bisa meledak.

"Rencananya sih aku mau pergi ke salon Sasuke-kun, kamu mau yah menemin aku!" rajuk Sakura manja.

"kamu tenang aja, aku pasti bakal menenin kamu kemana aja kamu mau, soalnya kan kamu udah ngelem hatiku jadi dimana ada Sakura pasti ada Sasuke!" ucap Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi menonton pertunjukkan Sasusaku hanya terdiam menahan mual.

"Ih, Sasuke-kun jangan ngegombal terus dong!" ucap Sakura dengan nada centil.

"Siapa yang ngegombal?" ujar Sasuke "Kalau kamu gak pecaya sama aku belah aja dada orang!" lanjutnya membuat Hinata tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

)))0000(((

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata yang terduduk bosan disampingnya sebari membaca majalah asal. Ya, sudah cukup lama bagi Hinata dan Sasuke yang juga manusia biasa dengan rata-rata kesabaran yang kurang memadai untuk menunggu Sakura yang masih saja sibuk dengan berbagai perawatan disalon mulai dari kulit, rambut, wajah, sampai kuku, ini mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dari yang mereka bayangkan.

"Hinata!" Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju pintu keluar dari salon neraka itu sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Uchiha satu ini hingga menyeretnya pergi ke tempat yang entah kemana bahkan Hinata semakin bingung saja saat mengetahui kemana tujuan Sasuke hingga menyeretnya sampai ke pasar malam seperti ini.

"Apa-apaan sih Sasuke, maen tarik-tarik tangan segala, udah gitu pake sembarangan nyulik anak orang. Harusnya kita ini sekarang lagi nungguin Sakura disalon kenapa malah ngajak aku ke pasar malam?" Hinata baru saja menumpahkan kekesalannya saat tangannya terlepas dari ngenggaman Sasuke itu.

"Aku cuma ngajak kamu main aja, dari pada disalon lebih baik kita nikmati saja yang lebih seru!" sekali lagi tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke kembali menyeret-nyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam pasar malam. Kali ini tujuan Sasuke adalah untuk memasuki kedai cosplay dimana terdapat banyak baju-baju anime yang dapat mereka sewa disana.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat penampilan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat-sangat tampan dengan pakaian dark vampire yang sangat pas menempel di tubuh atletis miliknya itu dan tanpa sengaja kedua pipi Hinata merona saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke, langsung saja Hinata menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat aku tampan yah?" ucap Sasuke dengan PEDEnya membuat Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoret pujian 'tampan' untuk setan didepannya itu. "Sekarang giliranmu, sana masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

"A-aapa aku tidak mau, lagian untuk apa aku berpakaian aneh seperti itu!" sungut Hinata.

"Untukku, jadi cepat sana masuk!" dengan malas Hinata berjalan masuk sebari menggerutu kesal sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu sampai...

"Tadaaaa, pengantin dark vampirenya disini!" ucap salah satu penata rias disana denga nada kebencongannya sebari mengibaskan rambut panjang tak menawan miliknya. Sayangnya yang menjadi fokus pandangan Sasuke bukan banci kaleng berambut panjang itu melainkan gadis disebelahnya dengan busana lolita yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Eke doain semoga langgeng nyua chiin!" ucap penata rias yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru membuat kedua sejoli itu merona seketika.

"Orichiiiiinnnn ada panggilan tcuu!" terdengar suara bencong lain dari dalam kedai membuat Orochimaru banci yang baru saja merias Hinata kembali ke dalam kedai.

"Iya eke kesanong chiiinnn!" balas Orochimaru dengan nada bencongnya kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Hey, aku aneh yah?" tanya Hinata dengan rona malu dipipinya membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan saja walau dengan make-up tipis ala lolita apalagi ditambah dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua dengan riasan jepit topi kecil diatasnya sehingga mempermanis pemiliknya.

"Sasukeeee!" teriak Hinata membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak aneh kok, menurutku kau ini manis!" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang belum pernah Hinata liat, bahkan saat bersama Sakura tadi senyum yang Sasuke berikan tidak seindah yang ada didepan wajahnya sekarang.

Blussss...

Dengan cepat Hinata menundukkan lagi wajahnya yang sudah bagaikan kepiting repus itu saat mendengar pujian dari Sasuke tadi.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan perkataanku tadi, ayo!" ucap Sasuke yang juga salah tingkah saat menyadari ucapannya tersebut.

"Hah, kemana?" tanya Hinata sebelum Sasuke menunjukkan lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Couple Cosplay!" Hinata memekik lumayan keras membuat Sasuke harus menutup mulut Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya menahan teriakan Hinata. "Tunggu dulu, maksudnya kau dan aku akan difoto bersama dengan tema sepasang kekasih hah?" tanya Hinata kalap.

"Yah, kurang lebih!" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa harus aku, kenapa bukan Sakura saja yang sudah jelas-jelas kekasihmu kenapa...!" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat dirasakannya lengan kekar Sasuke melingkari perutnya dan tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata, ingin sekali Hinata menolak semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sayangnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam antara menerima atau menolak.

"Tolong foto kami pak!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bersuara sedangkan bapak-bapak yang ternyata photografer Couple Cosplay itu dengan semangat mulai mengambil gambarku dan Sasuke.

Setelah mengganti kostum yang tadi aku dan Sasuke pakai akhirnya kami pergi menuju salah satu tempat yang terlihat sangat ramai. Penasaran aku menarik Sasuke untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada disini hingga banyak orang yang berkumpul mengelilinggi tempat ini.

"Permisi, permisi aku mau lewat!" ucap Hinata mencoba menerobos sekumpulan manusia disana.

"Permisi biarkan kami lewat!" ucap Sasuke tegas membuat semua yang ada disitu menengok kearah dimana Sasuke dan Hinata berada dan perlahan sekumpulan orang-orang itu menyingkir memberi jalan lalu dengan angkuhnya Sasuke berjalan maju dengan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Apa ini Sasukeeeeeee!" teriak Hinata kencang membuat orang-orang yang kebanyakan ibu-ibu itu tersenyum melihat kelucuan pasangan baru yang sangat mesra itu menurut mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi mungkin itu yang para ibu-ibu pikirkan saat melihat mereka.

"Apa yang apanya hmmm?" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Kau baca ini!" emosi Hinata sebari menunjukkan sesuatu yang menempel dimading pemberitahuan dengan wajah memerah tak karuan.

Couple Paling Serasi : Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

Couple Paling Mesra : Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

Couple Paling Favorit : Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

Selamat ^^ Hadian Bisa Kalian Ambil Melalui Panitia !

"Dan yang ini juga Sasuke!" Hinata kemudian menunjuk ke arah foto pasangan dengan pakaian dark vampire dan lolita yang sedang pose seakan-akan Dark Vampire akan menggigit Sang Lolita dan yang satunya lagi saat Dark Vampire mencium pipi Sang Lolita yang wajahnya sudah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Bagaimana bisa foto ini bisa berada disini!" ucap Hinata yang semakin memerah mendengar celotehan ibu-ibu yang berkomentar tentang kecocokan mereka.

"Bisa dong, aku sendiri lho yang memberikannya kepada para juri dan sekarang kita ambil hadiahnya!" ucap Sasuke yang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Bakaaaa!" gerutu Hinata sebari mengikuti Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk menahan malu dan kesal, Hinata berani bersumpah kalau ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

_Bersambung_

Gomawo udah pada baca pic Nene ^^

Nene jadi semangat XD ini tuh pic asal Nene tapi Nene suka, sebenernya sih udah lama pengen nulis pic ini tapi takut gagal sampe akhirnya nene nekat nge-pos pic Nene *jadi curhat?*

Yooo...Reviewwww !


End file.
